I'd Always Come Back For You
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [Slight AU] "That would never happen. I would never forget any of you. I would come back for Kyousuke, Miyuuki and everyone. Especially you." -Tsurugi Yuuichi-


**Ohayou, minna-san. ^^ I hope you are all doing well. I'm writing a one-shot about Haruka and Yuuichi, since I like him very much. (As a brother. Don't get ideas.)**

**Anyway.. To keep Haruka from killing me, I decided to pair her up with only two characters. Shindou Takuto and Ibuki Munemasa. Any other pairing will be only brotherly, friendly, but not romance. Romance will only be in multi-chaptered stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Tsurugi Yuuichi X Mizashi Haruka

I'd Always Come Back For You.

"Nee-san.. Wake up..." A 4-year old looking girl with long black hair whispered, shaking her older sister gently. Haruka, who was sleeping peacefully, opened her eyes slowly, blinking lazily at her little sister.

"Ohayou, Miyu-chan..." She whispered, sitting up in the bed and pulling her sister to her lap. Miyuuki giggled and hugged her sister. "What do you want to do today?" Haruka asked. Miyuuki smiled.

"I want to see Yuuichi-nii-san!" She exclaimed with a big grin. Haruka chuckled and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Okay. But we have to eat something first." Haruka said. Miyuuki pouted but got up and went to the kitchen. Haruka took a quick shower, then wore her casual outfit and headed to the kitchen. Miyuuki had already brought out the eggs, dried strawberries, dried blueberries, milk, flour, chocolate, butter and other things. Haruka gave her a questioning look.

"Can you bake some brownies?" Miyuuki asked in a sweet voice, putting on the cutest puppy face in the world. Haruka, not wanting to disappoint her little sister, nodded, making the younger jump up in happiness. They both started working, messing the kitchen a little in the process. After an hour, everything was done.

"Yay!" Miyuuki cheered. "Now we have some brownies for Yuuichi-nii!" Now this was not expected. Haruka never thought that Yuuichi was going to share with them.

"But Miyuuki.." She began. "Maybe he won't like them..." Miyuuki tilted her head in confusion.

"Why? Your brownies are the best!" She said with a smile.

"Miyuuki... You know that when I first made them, I dropped the dried berries by mistake." Haruka stated matter-of-factly. Miyuuki blinked the smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Pfft! Nonesense. As long as _you _made them, then he will love them." She said. Haruka blushed lightly, and her little sister smirked victoriously. The white-haired girl packed the brownies. and decided to leave. Miyuuki was running in the direction of the hospital eagerly, while Haruka was taking her time, which kinda made Miyuuki annoyed.

"Hurry up, nee-chan!" She called. Haruka smiled and walked faster in order to reach her sister. As they turned around the corner, they spotted a familiar dark blue-haired figure.

"Kyou-nii!" Miyyuki exclaimed as she ran towards the boy. He turned around with a smile and bent down to the little girl's level and patted her head.

"How are you, Tsurugi-kun?" Haruka said, approaching the duo. Tsurugi looked up at Haruka.

"I'm fine, Mizashi-senpai." He replied with a small smile. He didn't like Haruka very much, but he was okay with her hanging around. Haruka knew this very well. How could he trust her after she betrayed the team twice? Haruka was sure she won't be able to gain his trust. "Here to see Nii-san?" He asked. Haruka nodded.

"Yay!" Miyuuki cheered and ran into the hospital. Haruka and Tsurugi followed her, but without the running part. A few minutes later, they reached Yuuichi's room. Miyuuki knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ohayou, Yuuichi-nii!" She greeted. The dark blue-haired teen looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the newcomers. Miyuuki skipped to the bed and climbed it, then hugged Yuuichi tightly.

"Ohayou, Miyu-chan." He said. "How are you today?" Miyuuki giggled.

"I'm fine, thanks." Then she pointed towards Haruka. "Nee-chan wanted to give you something." Then she smirked at her sister. Haruka blushed lightly and looked away. She slowly walked to Yuuichi's bed and gave him a small box.

"I-I'm not sure if you'll like them..." She muttered shyly. Yuuichi chuckled and motioned for Haruka to come closer, then quickly pecked her cheek. Haruka blushed even more. Tsurugi and Miyuuki were now snickering evilly, which caught Haruka's attention and thus making her glare at them. Yuuichi opened the box, smiling brightly when he saw the brownies along with a silver, cute fork. **(Yes, very cute.) **Yuuichi took a small piece and ate it, savouring the taste of the sweet chocolate and the small pieces of strawberries. Swallowing it, he smiled at Haruka.

"I loved it. Arigatou, Haruka-chan." He said. Haruka smiled, the blush never leaving her face. Miyuuki cheered.

"I told you!" She exclaimed. Then she got another silver fork and took a piece of the brownies, then she went to Tsurugi and offered him the fork. "Here. Take this." She said. Tsurugi sighed and took the fork then put it in his mouth. Miyuuki waited impatiently for his reaction.

"It tastes good." He said shortly. Miyuuki puffed her cheeks.

"Just good?" She muttered angrily. Tsurugi gulped. Her dark aura was definitely not a good sign.

"I mean.. I really like it." He said nervously. Miyuuki's glare turned into a sweet smile. and she cheered happily.

"Yay! Kyou-nii liked nee-chan's brownies!" She exclaimed. Haruka sweatdropped at her sister's attitude, then sat down on the chair next to Yuuichi's bed. Miyuuki climbed back next to Yuuichi, while Tsurugi just stood at the side of the bed.

"Minna.. I have some news to tell you..." Yuuichi began. "The doctors said that there is a chance of me walking again." At this, Miyuuki cheered happily.

"Yay! Yuuichi-nii is going to be cured!" She exclaimed. Haruka and Tsurugi were smiling brightly. But the next sentence Yuuichi said made a certain white-haired girl's heart drop.

"I'm going to travel to America to do the surgery." Yuuichi continued. "I'll be leaving in three days." Haruka's smile faded as she looked down. She wanted Yuuichi to get better, but she didn't want him to leave. Yuuichi noticed the absent look on her face.

"Haruka, are you okay?" He asked. Haruka shook her head quickly and smiled.

"I'm fine." She said. Yuuichi smiled back and then turned to Miyuuki, who was by that time expressing her happiness by talking non stop. Haruka frowned again, and tried hard to put a smile on her face when Yuuichi turns to her, so that he wouldn't think she is not happy for him. At last, the visiting hours were over. Miyuuki was asleep, as Yuuichi was at that time. Haruka picked Miyuuki up and left along with Tsurugi.

The navy blue-haired boy couldn't help but notice the sad look on Haruka's face. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid she might get angry or so. Haruka noticed that he was thinking of something and glanced at him.

"Something on your mind, Tsurugi?" She asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. He turned to her and shook his head.

"No. It's nothing." Then he stopped. "We have arrived at your house. I'll be going now." With that, he left. Haruka walked into the house and went to her room. She placed Miyuuki in her bed and sat down, sighing heavily. Yuuichi was leaving in three days. He was going to walk again. She should be happy. But deep inside, she feels sad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was the day before the departure of Yuuichi. Tsurugi has stopped by Haruka's house to pick Miyuuki up so they would visit Yuuichi. Unfortunately, Haruka was very ill at that time and couldn't go with them. She was afraid she wouldn't have time to see Yuuichi before he leaves. She wanted to go to the hospital, but she was in no condition to do anything.

_'Damn it!' _She thought angrily. _'Why did I have to be sick today?'_ She continued cussing for some time before she decided to leave despite her condition. She had to see Yuuichi before he leaves, and her illness was not going to stop her. She got dressed and left the house, heading to the hospital quickly. The visiting hours were almost over, so there is a high chance Miyuuki and Tsurugi wouldn't be at the hospital at that time. Haruka arrived at the hospital and hurried to Yuuichi's room. She knocked on the door, a soft 'Come in' was heard. She slowly opened the door.

"Yuuichi-san.." She called softly. Yuuichi smiled and motioned for her to enter, which she did. She walked to his bed and sat down, trying to ignore the feeling of dizziness in her head.

"I'm happy you came... I was afraid I might not see you before I leave..." Yuuichi said, looking down with a sad smile. Haruka took a deep breath and spoke.

"How long will you be staying there..?" She asked. Yuuichi turned to her with a questioning look.

"About a month. Why do you ask?" He replied. Haruka's expression saddened more, and her illness made everything worse. He will be away for a month. And that was something Haruka didn't want. Yuuichi, again, sensed something was wrong with Haruka. Not only that she looked sad, but he noticed that she looked paler than usual.

"Haruka.. Are you okay? You look ill." He said worriedly, looking at Haruka with deep concern. Haruka faked a smile, ignoring her pain, and waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine, don't worry." But that was not enough to make Yuuichi's worries fade. he reached out and caressed Haruka's face gently, but pulled his hand away immediately.

"Haruka! You are not well!" He exclaimed in shock. Haruka quickly got up, but she lost her balance and fell over. Luckily, she managed to steady herself by holding onto Yuuichi's bed, but the throbbing pain in her head and the rising temperature in her body didn't leave her. Yuuichi pulled her to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"Yuuichi... I...don't want you to leave..." She murmured, panting heavily. Her eyes were half closed, beads of sweat trickled down her face. Yuuichi sighed and pressed his cheek against her forehead.

"Haruka... It's not like I'm not coming back..." He said softly. Haruka wrapped her arms around him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you're... going to stay there forever..." She whispered, making Yuuichi blink in surprise, then he smiled and kissed her cheek softly. Haruka's breath was getting steadier. Yuuichi was still chuckling.

"Haruka... I will just stay for a month.. That's all."

"I thought...that you might forget us..." She said. Yuuichi hugged her tighter.

"That would never forget any of you. I would come back for Kyousuke, Miyuuki and everyone. Especially you." He whispered softly in her ear. Haruka blushed deeply and giggled. Now all the doubts she had disappeared. She could rest peacefully, knowing that her 'brother' will never forget her. Come to think of it, it was silly to think that Yuuichi would forget her. But wait, did he just say that he'll come back especially for her? What about his brother?

"So you love me more than Tsurugi?" She asked. Yuuichi ruffled her hair playfully.

"You two are the same to me." Yuuichi said with a smile. Haruka sighed in relief and leaned in Yuuichi's touch and closed her eyes slowly, falling asleep in Yuuichi's arms. Yuuichi pulled Haruka under the covers and leaned back, hugging her to him tightly.

_'Haruka..' _He thought. _'I'd always come back for you.'_

Her condition was better, and that made Yuuichi feel relieved. He kissed Haruka's cheek for the last time before closing his eyes, falling asleep next to the girl in his arms.

* * *

**Finally, all done! I hope it wasn't lame... Cuz I feel it is. Was it cute, minna? I hope you liked it. ^^ That's all I have to say. Ja ne!**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
